More than Friends
by Ap-titude
Summary: Beca likes Chloe. Chloe likes Beca. Both are oblivious to their feelings for each other much to the amusement of their friends. Fat Amy, Aubrey and the other bellas need a plan. This is my first ever story on here so be kind. Warning: this may be incredibly soppy at points.
1. Chapter 1

**So this if my first ever Fan Fiction, and I've never really written anything else before so be kind :) I have a rough idea of where I want to go with this story so leave reviews of anything you'd like to see or any ideas you have and I'll take a look at them. So like I said be kind and I'll update as often as possible, so without further a due, let the Bechloe feels begin :)  
**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Beca Mitchell has started at Barden University. Much to her surprise, she was beginning to have a pretty good time. She was a part of the Barden Bellas, the all female acapella group on campus, and although she would be the last to admit it she was beginning to warm to her fellow Bellas, even Aubrey. Beca had never been a girly girl, she never really had many friends who were girls, or many at all for that matter. But she found herself looking forward to Bella practice, catching up with her new friends and missing them when they weren't around. Of all the Bellas, Chloe was her best friend and easily her favourite. Beca couldn't explain it, but she had found herself drawn to the red headed girl from the moment she laid her eyes on her at the activities fair. They were, as Chloe predicted 'fast friends', spending the majority of their time together and whatever time they didn't spend together they spent texting or planning what to do when they were. Beca usually hated people like Chloe, people who were over-excited and over-enthusiastic with no sense of space and were unnecessarily touchy feely, but she didn't. She loved her.

"Beca!"

"Beca, come on wake up! You're gonna be late for practice and Aubrey will kill you!" A familiar voice called from the hallway as they banged against the door.

"Jesus ok I'm coming!" Beca moaned and she finally stirred in her bed, she checked her clock; 7:09 am. Jesus. Semi finals were a week away and in preparation Aubrey had organised some last minute extra practices every morning. She looked around the room and noticed she was alone, Kimmy Jin had already left. Figures.

"Practice starts at 7:30 and i dont think you want to test Aubrey this close to Semi-finals!" The voice called from the hallway again.

A still half asleep Beca stumbled across the bedroom to the door dressed in only a black t-shirt and her knickers. She opened the door and was greeted with a beaming Chloe, who was sporting one of her signature smiles that made Beca's heart race. Beca took a minute to take in Chloes beauty as she stood outside her door. Her soft red hair that fell in perfect curls framing her face, emphasising her piercing blue eyes that made Beca's heart flutter and her knees go weak.

"Hi." Beca breathed after a minute realising she'd been standing there too long without saying anything.

"Hi Yourself" Chloe replied still smiling as she walked into Beca's room and sat down on her bed. She stifled a giggle and she noticed Beca's slight straight of undress.

"Wha-...oh shit..Sorry" Beca blushed as she became aware of sudden lack of pants.

"It's ok" Chloe giggled at Beca's sudden awkwardness. "You forget i've seen you naked" she winked, causing Beca to blush even more.

"very funny." Beca smirked, bending over to get a clean top and a pair of pants out of her draw. "sorry about this"

"Don't be" Chloe giggled "You've got a great ass."

"I was talking about making us late for practice, but thanks." She replied in her usual sarcastic tone, hoping to cover mask the blush spreading up her neck to her cheeks as she hurried to her bathroom as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Lets wrap it up and call it a day" Aubrey sighed as she slumped onto a chair. Practice had gone on for 4 hours and every one was exhausted.

"And the wicked witch has caved! Finally! i thought we'd never get out of here." Fat Amy joked causing everyone to giggle.

"watch it or you wont" Aubrey threatened and with that everyone stopped, not willing to risk another few hours of brutal practice.

"Hey Aubrey, why don't you go, I'll put the chairs away and lock up, you look like you could use a line down." Beca offered as she walked over to Aubrey who was still slumped in a chair taking a long drink of water, as everyone but herself and Chloe filed out.

"Thanks Beca. And yeah, I haven't been sleeping so well, stress of Semi-finals I think." Aubrey stood up to collect her bag. "I could use a lie down".

"Don't mention it, now go, I don't want to have to carry your ass back to your apartment if you faint. Go!" Beca ordered, and Audrey complied thanking Beca and giving her best friend a hug before she left."

"It's sweet of you to do this for Aubrey, especially since I know you two dont always see eye-to-eye." Chloe smiled, she seemed genuinely touched that her two best friends were acting so civil towards each other and she knew it was for her sake.

"Don't mention it" Beca said, flashing one of her rare but adorable smiles, Making Chloes heart flutter.

"After we lock up do you fancy getting brunch?" Chloe suggested as she helped her friend tidy the last few chairs in the room.

"You sure do monopolise my time Chloe Beale" Beca teased, still smiling.

"You love it" Chloe teased back.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the times Chloe and Beca left the small diner across the road from campus where they had had their lunch.

"Aubrey's probably still asleep, you should come to my room and chill for a few hours, it's a Saturday so Kimmy Jin's probably got a Korean club meeting and wont be back for hours." Beca offered, as they made their way back to campus.

"Sounds great" Chloe smiled, happy that she would get to spend a few more hours with the girl, unknown to her, she had been crushing since she first saw her months ago.

"You can stay over if you want, Kimmy Jin will just stay with a friend like she normally does when 'the white girl' has a friend over."

Chloe giggled and nudged Beca in the arm playfully. "Now who's monopolising my time" she teased, giggling a bit more when she saw Beca's face drop

"Oh sorry..no you don't have to if you don't want to i just..." the small girl stuttered, but was cut off by Chloe kissing her on the cheek.

"You're adorable. I was kidding, I'd love to, i'll go pick up some stuff and meet you at your dorm in half an hour." Chloe said walking off, leaving a very embarrassed and very pink Beca still standing there.

* * *

Aubrey stirred as she heard the key in apartment door. She spun herself around and sat up as Chloe walked in, not meaning to have fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Crap, sorry Bree I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you would have been in your room" Chloe said, feeling guilty waking her best friend after she knew how tired she was.

"So did I" Aubrey chuckled pulling herself up off the sofa. "Thought you'd be hanging out with Beca" Aubrey questioned as poured herself a glass of water.

"Yeah I am, I was heading over there to stay the night I just picked up some stuff. Hope you don't mind. Thought you could use a quiet night in."

"Oh" Aubrey smirked knowingly. "and yeah thanks, I could use a quiet night in"

"what?" Chloe asked, confused at her friends response to her staying at Beca's.

"Nothing" Aubrey said as she took a sip of her water, amused at her her friends obliviousness for her feelings towards the small alt girl.

"Bree come on, what is it." Chloe persisted, wanting to know what was bothering her friend so much about her and Beca hanging out. "Is this because you don't like Beca, because listen i know you two don't always get along but she tries you know and-" before she could continue Aubrey cut her off

"This isn't about my feelings towards Beca, this is about yours." Aubrey finished, setting her empty glass down on the counter before heading towards her bedroom. "Listen im tired, i'll speak to you tomorrow Chlo." Closing the door behind her.

Chloe stood their confused for a second, before beginning to gather her stuff. Her mind kept drifting back to what Aubrey had said, what did she mean her feelings for Beca? She pondered over the question as she made her way across campus to Beca's dorm, did Bree think they'd had a fight? Did she think she didn't like Beca? Nothing made sense as she made her way down the Hallway to Beca's dorm, 'My feelings for Beca' she went over it in her mind. 'My feelings for Beca' she repeated, she was just about to knock on the door when she stopped. "Oh my god" she said out loud. "my feelings for Beca" she went over the statement in her head. Suddenly everything made sense, the way she felt drawn to Beca, the way she had this constant need to be around her , the way she yearned for physical contact with her,the way the younger girl made her heart flutter and give her butterflies whenever she looked at her, everything made sense. She liked Beca, more than she had ever liked anyone before and now she finally realised it, she smiled at the thought of the younger girl. Beca made her happy, and she finally realised why, suddenly the smile dropped from Chloes face once again, did Bree know she liked Beca, was is that obvious? Does this mean other people knew? All these questions went through her head as Beca's bedroom door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews! I'm shocked I've got so much positive feedback as this is the first thing I've ever written. Like I said I'm so grateful! **** It's kind of short but I'm already starting work on the next one and it's going to be longer I promise. I think I've got a rough idea of where I'm going with this, so without further delay, read on and enjoy all the Bechloe feels!**

* * *

Chloe stood in shock as Beca's bedroom door opened.

"What are you doing? I heard you talking to yourself from my room, how long have you been standing there?" Beca asked, chuckling.

"I..I was just...nothing" Chloe smiled managing to regain composure after the initial shock of Beca opening the door.

"Well ok then" Beca smiled, "but as nice as it is hanging out with you in the corridor I think we should go inside" she turned walking into the room, holding the door open for Chloe who followed behind proceeded to sit on Beca's bed.

"At least you have pants on this time" Chloe smirked. She giggled as the younger girl blushed. "Beca Mitchell are you blushing?!" Chloe giggled even more.

"I..I..No." Beca replied defensively trying to hide her embarrassment. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She thought. -Beca was always such a calm,cool and collected person, why did Chloe make her feel like this?-

Chloe patted the bed next to her. "Sit." She smiled as Beca complied as sat on the edge of the bed next to the redhead. Chloe shuffled closer, once again breaking Beca's personal space. She didn't mind. She never did with Chloe. "So how are things with you and Jesse?" Chloe asked, interested in the younger girls relationship with the boy.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Chloe bit her lip. "Do you like Jesse?" she blurted out, regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"What!?" Beca's eyes went wide for a second in shock, before she doubled over in laughter on the bed.

"What? Chloe's brow scrunched up in confusion, it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask.

"No, me and Jesse definitely do not nor will ever have anything 'going on'" Making quotation marks with her fingers when she got to 'going on'.

Chloe beamed. Although she knew she stood no chance with Beca it was reassuring to know she didn't like Jesse. He was a nice guy and all, but he wasn't good enough for Beca. No one was good enough for Beca.

"Me and Jesse HAHAHAHA" Beca says, now doubled over with laughter again.

"Shut up!" Chloe hit her playfully, Beca's laughter now contagious. "You cant deny he has a crush on you though"

Beca shrugged.

"Well, I don't blame him. For having a crush on you i mean." Not fully aware of what she's just said as she looks into the dark blue eyes of the brunette sitting next to her.

_ .God_. Beca thought feeling the blush creep up her neck for the millionth time that day.

"You're blushing again" Chloe pointed out with a giggle, nudging the younger girls arm with a tease.

Beca was caught off guard still in her state of blush, and the redheads gentle nudge was enough to send her sprawling off the edge of the bed. Chloe reached out her hand to grab Beca, but ended up being dragged down too as the younger girl grabbed her hand in a state of panic as she fell. The two burst into laughter as Chloe fell on top of Beca, after a few seconds Chloe was able to control herself enough to try and push herself up, but as she lifted her head her gaze met Beca's stormy blue eyes and she stopped. A few seconds past as they stayed like that, Beca lying on the floor and Chloe lying on top of her looking into each other eyes. Chloe swear she felt her heart looked at Beca taking in all of the younger woman beauty as she lay underneath her. Her dark brown hair that fell loosely around her face and her dark blue stormy eyes that made her heart stop every time they met her gaze. _Was it even possible for someone's eyes to be that colour?_

Her eyes flickered down to Beca's perfect lips. God how she wanted to taste that lip gloss All it would take was her lean down, closing the small gap between their heads until their lips met.

"Chloe?"

Chloes thoughts were cut off as her eyes flicked back up to Beca's face which wore a smirk. "Shit...sorry..i was just.." she stuttered as she hastily climbed off Beca and stood up, reaching out her hand to help the smaller girl up.

Beca smiled at Chloe's sudden awkwardness, and the blush that occupied her cheeks. God she looked adorable when she's awkward. Who am I kidding. She always looks adorable.

"Well. we should find something to do to kill a few hours, unless you know, You wanna spend the next few hours checking me out before we go to bed." Beca smirked, her usual sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I was not checking you out." Chloe defended, trying a failing to hide the embarrassment that was riddles all over her face. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

The two spent the next few hours chilling in Beca's dorm. Beca working on her mixes and Chloe lying on her back on Beca's bed reading a book. Every now and then shooting a glance to the younger girl at the computer, too lost in her work to notice. _God she's beautiful_. Was all Chloe could think as she turned back to her book.

Another hour passed and Chloe yawned as she put her book down. She rolled onto her stomach and smiled at Beca until she noticed.

"You tired?" Beca asked, turning to the young girl as she took of her headphones.

Chloe nodded and patted the bed next to her. "Come sleep with me" She beamed, wriggling under the covers a gesturing for Beca to join her.

Beca raised and eyebrow and smirked, but complied as she saved her mix and joined the older girl, who lay her head on her chest and wrapped an arm around Beca's middle. She smiled. Although she wouldn't admit it. She was glad Chloe has destroyed her personal space, Chloe was the only person who Beca found herself wanting to share physical contact with. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's back and ran her fingers through her red hair. "Night Chloe" She whispered "I love you"

Chloe beamed into Beca chest and buried herself deeper,her heart in overdrive. "I love you too. Night you nerd."

* * *

After practice Beca said goodbye to the Chloe and the other Bella's and headed off to one of her classes.

"Becaw!" "Becaw!" She smirked as heard the familiar squawk and turned around

"What's up Jesse?"

"Not much, heading to class, you?"

"Same here." She nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. "So get this" Beca said as she breaks the silence. "Chloe asked me if I liked you yesterday. She thought we had something going on." She smiled in amusement at the memory

"Well I am incredibly charming and not to mention extremely attractive." He joked. "So I'm guessing she doesn't know you bat for the other team."

"Jesse!" She had told Jesse she was gay near the beginning of the year after she grew tired of him hitting on her at the radio station, and she was already beginning to regret it. "Do you want to say it any louder, i'm not sure if the other side of campus heard you." She remarked, her reply dripping with sarcasm as usual.

He smirked. "You should tell her." He said as they neared the building where their classes were. "I doubt she'll care. She's not exactly straight herself."

"What?" Beca's eye's nearly came out her head. "How the hell do you know?"

Jesse gave her a knowing smile. "I see the way she looks at you, it's the same way you look at her." Anyway this is my class "Bye!" He chirped, and with that he was gone. Leaving a very confused Beca to walk to her class.

* * *

**Sorry again it's super short, and that it took so long to update, I had an exam today which I've been cramming for this weekend. So I think I have a rough idea of where this story is going to head and I'll hopefully start the Fat Amy/Aubrey plotting in the next chapter :) I do need your guy's help though, this is going to be quite a few chapters long anyway, so would you rather I stop a bit after their relationship is initiated and they all live happily ever after or would you like me to continue it into their future in a few years time? Just leave a review letting me know and also give me anymore feedback on where you think I should go or what you want to see xo**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before semi finals, and the girls had piled into Chloe and Aubreys apartment for a girls night. Aubrey had requested a quiet night in with a movie and no alcohol, ensuring all the girls got a good night sleep for their performance tomorrow. All the girls, bar Beca and Fat Amy sit strewn around the living room, while Chloe and Aubrey stand with their back to them in the kitchen.

"Lets get this party started bitches!" Fat Amy screeches as she bursts through the door, thrusting bottles of Vodka and Tequila into the air.

"Fat Amy! I specifically mentioned NO ALCOHOL, we cant afford to get smashed and wake up with hangovers!" Aubrey screeches

"Relax anal Aubrey, we're not all lightweights like you. It wouldn't kill you to have a few drinks and loosen up." Fat Amy snorts, as she takes her place among the other sniggering girls.

"She's right Bree, a few drinks wont hurt." Chloe says reaching up to fetch glasses out of the cupboard.

"Well. If we all wake up feeling like death don't blame me. And don't come crying to me if we lose." Aubrey huffs, arms folded as she observes the other girls with a scowl.

"Relax, we're going to nail it." Choe assures her, making her way over to their friends to hand out the glasses, noticing Beca still isn't here yet and returning to the kitchen with a frown at the younger girls lack of presence.

"Whats up with you?" Aubrey knarks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing..It's just...Beca isn't here yet that's all." Chloe responds sheepishly looking down.

"Seriously Chloe? You have got to do something about this stupid crush you have on her."

The redhead eyes widen as a blush creeps up her neck. "What? I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe stutters defensively._ Is it really that obvious? Shit. If Aubrey's noticed then who's to say no one else has?_

"Don't even try to hide it. I see the way you are around her."

"Well you see nothing because I don't. So can we stop being ridiculous and enjoy ourselves?" The redhead asks and heads over to joins their friends, setting herself on the floor with a glass of vodka. Aubrey rolls her eyes and decides this a conversation for another night, and follows Chloe over to the rest of the girls.

Just then the door opens and Beca waltzes in. "Relax I'm here losers. No need to miss me" She says sarcastically.

"Oh thank god. For a second i thought you weren't going to show. I'm sure we would be lost without your presence." Aubrey snorts as she rolls her eyes at the younger girls usual attitude.

"Well hello to you too Aubrey." Beca smirks. "I see we've had our usual dose of Oestrogen on our cereal this morning."

The rest of the girls giggle and Beca takes a spot on the floor next to Chloe. "I thought you weren't going show" The redhead smiled, pouring Beca a drink.

"And miss out on a night with you? Never." Beca winked taking the glass from the older girl. Tonight was going to be..interesting.

* * *

It was 3 hours later and Aubreys plan of a quiet sober night in was forgotten. Every available surface in the apartment has been decorated with empty bottles and papercups. It had been a good few hours and all the girls were well and truly drunk, even Aubrey herself had let her hair down and was slirring her words and screaming like a banshee, Beca was the least drunk of the group,just enjoying watching her weirdo friends singing and screaming. Just then Stacie emerges from the kitchen area holding a bottle of tequila "Lets play truth or dare!" she screetches wiggling her eyebrows, all the girls cheer and begin to form a circle on the floor.

"Wait!" Fat amy shouts and all the girls look around, "We're not all drunk enough yet" looking pointedly at Beca "Lets have a few round of Never have I ever first, that way we can get all the juicy gossip" The Bellas all agree and take it in turns to fill up their cups with tequila.

From the side of the circle Beca groans, "Seriously guys? I hate these games, they just make you spill all your secrets and for you then to end up regretting it all in the morning" The brunette compained.

Next to her Chloe giggles and leans into the smaller girls ear, "Thats the point" She whisper and pulls away, her breathe tickling Becas neck and Beca swears she can feel all the hair on her neck stand up._ She's going to kill me one day_.

"Well what are ya'll twig bitches waiting for, lets kick this game off" Fat Amy shouts at the group. They play a few easy and mundane rounds of never have I ever like "never have i ever been to new york" to get everyone even more drunk than they were, or in Becas case, just drunk.

"Right!" Stacie slurs, holding her cup up into the air, "who's ready for truth or dare."

"Me!" They all giggle in unison, passing the bottle of tequila around the circle to fill their cups up. "When the bottle is empty it is placed into the middle of the circle, we take it in turns to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is given a truth or dare by the person who spunt it", Stacie explained the rules to the girls and they started the game. The first few rounds went quickly, the girls laughing along at certain truths or dares done by people such as Fat Amy and Denise, one particularly funny one was when Jessica dares Aubrey to Moon these guys outside from the window, the look on their faces was priceless. Beca was actually having a really good time as well, laughing hysterically at her weird friends and enjoying their company._ But mainly Chloe's_.

It was Aubreys turn to spin the bottle and after several painful seconds it lands on Beca. _Shit_. Aubrey grinned, time to have some fun, she thought.

_Oh god help me._ "Well Beca, truth or dare" Aubrey smirked, she knew since it was her Beca would pick truth which is exactly what she wanted.

_Oh god she hates me, if I pick dare she'll probably make me streak across campus_. "Truth" Beca said uneasily. Aubrey smirked. Perfect.

Everyone in the circle waited in anticipation for the question. "Do you like Jesse?" At this the redhead sitting next to Beca looked around at her friend, awaiting the answer._ Jesus christ she thinks I like Jesse oh my god why_.

"Jesse? Jesus no. We're good friends but I don't him like that, not even a little bit." Next to her Chloe smiled, knowing at least that was Jesse out of the way in terms of competition.

"Interesting. Well surely you must like someone, I mean you've been here a few months now, anyone you've got you're eye on?" The blonde pressed on, eager to squeeze as much information out of the brunette in regard to her feelings for her best friend as possible.

"I thought you were only allowed to ask one question?" The younger girl questioned in attempt to defend herself from Aubreys interrogation.

"Answer the question Beca" Aubrey deadpanned. The group all stared at Beca awaiting her answer, particularly a certain redhead next to her who was especially eager to know the answer.

_Shit. Shit. If I say no they'll be able to tell im lying and that will make things worse if they ask why I lied._ "Fine. Yes." The brunette admitted, "But I cant tell you who they are yet, I'm not sure how they feel." She finished quickly._ Lie. I do and they just don't feel the same._

Next to her the redhead sighed and looked away, Jealous of whoever it was that was lucky enough to have Beca's attention. Across the room Aubrey picked up on the redheads reaction and smiled to herself, now all she had to do was work out who Beca had a crush on and pray that it was Chloe.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken ages guys but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and I promise faster and more frequent updates! Please follow, favourite, review etc I appreciate them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca woke with a groan, lifting her head off the pillow to silence her alarm. 8am. _Jesus christ_. She doesn't know what time they went to bed but it can't have been that long ago since she doesn't even feel like she's been to sleep. _"A quiet get together". What a good idea. Not._ She paused for a minute and let the memories of last night, or rather this morning, flood back to her. Her mind flashes to truth or dare,_ it wasn't all that bad actually, apart from that awkward question about who i had a crush on._ Luckily after that incident the odds were in her favor and the bottle didn't land on her many more times and when it did she was grateful to be given 'easy' dares by Jessica and Denise and so on.

As the events of the night/morning unfolded in her brain she heard her phone bleep, signalling she had a text and the brunette couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face when she saw it was from Chloe.

**You awake yet? :P **

**Unfortunately. **

**Good, let me in then :) **

"What the hell" Beca breathed out with a puzzled look towards the door, she crossed her room and opened her bedroom and within a second of doing so the bubbly redhead bounced into her room.

"I come bearing gifts" She announced with a smile, holding a coffee out to the small DJ.

"You're a savior Beale" Beca cried as she pounced onto the coffee and sighed. "But What the hell are you doing lurking outside my door at this time, and how do you have so much energy, you went to bed like 5 hours ago" she half questioned, half groaned from the middle of the room.

Chloe had dumped her bags on the floor by the door and was curled up on Beca's unmade bed sipping her coffee, she smiled "Hey, this ginger can hold her jiggle-juice, and besides I wasn't lurking! I brought you coffee and came to make sure you were awake, we're meeting the others at the bus at 9 and I wanted to see you first."

"You really are a stalker aren't you?" The younger girl questioned positioning herself on the bed next to her friend.

"I am not!" The ginger protested and playfully smacked her friend on the arm, "I'm being a good friend and saving you from the wrath of Aubrey in case you were late." The younger girl seem to shudder the mention of the blonde.

"You're right, thank you." Beca genuinely smiled at her friend and the red head seemed to return the smile.

"You're welcome. But you better get a move on, it's 8:15." Chloe reminded her.

"Shit." Beca finished the last few drops of her coffee and collected her things. "Ima go take a shower real quick" She quipped, "I'll only be fifteen minutes" she finished as she made her way out the room, pausing halfway "And stay here Beale. I dont want you barging in on my shower AGAIN." closing the door and leaving the redhead along in her room.

Chloe's thoughts

Now that Beca was gone Chloe decided to indulge herself in all thing Beca when she had the chance, she spent a few minutes studying Beca's music collection. _She has such good taste. It's perfect. Like her. Stop it Beale_. Next she moved onto studying the alt girls wardrobe, _Her clothes are so hot, and they look even better on her. I love what she wears_. After examining Beca's wardrobe she started on her computer, she didn't touch it as she knew how much Beca cared about her music and she wouldn't want to ruin it, besides there could be personal stuff on her computer and as much as she loved getting to know the brunette she would never stoop as low as to go snooping around her folders. Instead she opted for just observing the screen, which currently showed her mixing software and the mix she was working on._ I love how she mixes. I love how she loves music so much, and she's so good at it. It's all just so...Beca._

Chloe checked the time on her phone, she still had about 5 minutes before she expected Beca to be back. She took this opportunity to snuggle up in Beca's bed and buried her face in the duvet. She wanted to surround herself with the younger girl, she felt safe there, surrounded by Beca's scent. _She always smells so good. Sort of like coconuts, sweet and warm_. The redhead continued to lie like that until Beca came in.

As the younger girl came through the door she noticed her friends current position and couldn't help but smile. "Comfy there, Red?"

"Very" She giggled, "You smell nice. Your duvets I mean, they smell like you, nice."

"Eh..thanks" _oh my god is she blushing, she's adorable._

"You're welcome" Chloe sat up, "it's 8:35 we need to get ready" she said crossing the room to her bag to get her uniform.

"Er..what?" The DJ asked puzzled

"We need to get changed? Into out uniform?" Chloe said as she held up the Bella's signature air hostess uniform for effect.

"Ugh kill me now" Beca groaned, "You couldn't have gotten changed when I was away?"

"Well you'd still have to get changed anyway so I thought i'd save you the embarassment and we'd both get half naked together" The older girl reminded her and began to undress.

"Good point. How considerate of you, Red" Beca muttered as she dug around in her wardrobe and pulled out the uniform.

"Are you going to get changed or are you going to stare at me all day" Chloe giggled at her friend standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She let out another giggle at the furious blush beginning to creep up her friends face. _Could she be any cuter?_

"Oh um, right...yeah." The DJ babbled

"Come on, i've already seen you naked remember" Chloe chirped and once again giggled as the blush on the younger girls face seemed to darken even more. _Apparently yes._

Chloe stripped down to her underwear in the middle of the room ._If I didn't know any better I'd swear Beca was stealing glances at me as I got changed_. She was just about to start putting her uniform on her phone beeped from her bag on the floor, pulling it out she saw she had a message from Aubrey.

**Where are you? we're leaving in 15, tell the hobbit to get a move on.**

**We're coming Bree! We're just getting changed! :)**

**Together? In the same room?**

**Yep, why?**

As Chloe has been texting her friend she hadn't noticed Beca awkwardly stripping off her clothes from the size of the room. As she looked up from her phone her mouth dried up and her breathe hitched in her throat. Beca currently stood in her underwear fiddling with her uniform, seemingly unaware that Chloe had stopped texting and was now paying attention to her. A Lot of a attention to. _Oh my god. Her body is perfect_. The redhead raked her eyes over the younger girls pale complexion, her slender legs and toned stomach. _I'm having a heart attack. It's taking everything I've got to stop myself from pinning her against that wall and having my way with her_. The redhead was aware she was staring, and of her mouth hanging open, she was so lost in her daydream she hadn't noticed Beca was nearly dressed now. So she quickly regained composure and turned her attention back to her phone.

** I swear to god Chloe one of these days I'm going to be bailing you out of jail for indecent behavior or sexual harassment.**

**What? Why?! I haven't done anything!**

**Personal space Chloe. Plus Beca's like the biggest prude ever how comes she's letting you get changed in the same room as her?**

**No clue, but she is :P In fact 20 seconds ago we were both standing in our underwear.**

**Gross. I don't need to know what you two get up just please get here on time okay, we're waiting outside the bus.**

The ginger smirked at her friend before returning her phone to her bag and proceeding to get dressed.

* * *

"Ugh" Aubrey complained aloud as she received the text from Chloe.

**No clue, but she is :P In fact 20 seconds ago we were both standing in our underwear.**

"What's up?" Fat Amy asked as she peered over her shoulder at the text. "Whoa, those two are going at it like dingos."

"Whats this!?" Stacie quipped, her head snapping around at even the notion of something remotely sex related.

"Aubrey just got a text, Red and Shawshank are getting naked together as we speak" Fat Amy filled them in

"Say what now?!" Cynthia rose appeared behind Aubrey to get a look at the phone "Damn. I knew it was only a matter of time before those two hooked up"

Aubrey Scoffed, "They're not 'hooking up' they're just getting ready to come down here. They wont even admit to liking each other."

"Do they know how obvious they are?" Stacie asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not. They don't even realise the other one likes them let alone admitting to liking each other." Aubrey continued

"But they practically have eye sex every rehearsal"

"Yeah, it's distracting."

"Ohh they've got it bad for each other" Fat Amy sighed, and the other Bella's agreed.

"So let me get this straight. Excuse the pun. Beca likes Chloe, and shows it, and Chloe likes Beca and shows it. But they're too scared to tell each other because they think the other doesn't feel the same?" Stacie asked looking for clarification

"Pretty much" Aubrey deadpanned.

"That's messed up." CR shook her head, "How are they so blind?"

"I've no idea. But guys we need a plan. Not only are they distracting in rehearsals but all Chloe goes on about outside of rehearsals is Beca. I can't see her moping about the brunette any longer especially when she wont even admit to liking her so I can talk to her about it. Soon the Bellas are going to suffer, something must be done."

"I hear ya boss" Fat Amy saluted

"Initiate operation Bechloe." Stacie hummed

"Be- what?" the others asked in unison

"Bechloe. Beca and Chloe. See?" It's a nickname, all the hot couples have them these days" The tall brunette stated with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Aubrey nodded her head, "Initiate operation Bechloe."

* * *

**A/N. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and please continue them, I love you all! Hopefully updates will be coming more frequent from now on! :) Just a quick note to tell you i'll also be starting some other Bechloe fics either soon or after i'm finished with this! Some one shots/two shots etc, and probably a new fic! If you have anything you want to see in a new fic e.g a one shot promt THEN SEND ME YOUR PROMTS AND I'LL CHECK THEM OUT! **

**This fic still has a while to go on yet so don't worry!**


End file.
